Not My Cup of Tea
by luv2write0205
Summary: Emily and JJ go out to lunch together and talk about the male members of the team, JJ persuades Emily to make a move on Hotch...
1. Making Moves

**Not My Cup of Tea**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of CM at all…but I own this story

**Summary:** Emily and JJ talk about the male agents on the team and then JJ gives Emily some advice on how to show Hotch that she loves him.

**Timeline:** Present Day

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reading this story! Enjoy this little one-shot that I put together! Please review and let me know if you liked it…

* * *

Emily rushed out of the bullpen, excited for her lunch break. Today, she and JJ were going to grab some lunch together at a new restaurant across from the FBI building. She grabbed her coat and slipped her phone in the pocket of it.

"Ready to go?" JJ asked while Emily nodded. Together, the blonde and the brunette headed out the door of their work area to the busy street.

"So he ignored you again?" JJ asked while Emily nodded.

"He is just too darn stubborn and naive to realize that I am literally trying to flirt with him right under his nose" Emily replied.

"Either that or he knows I am into him and doesn't like me back" she said as JJ patted her dark haired friend on the back upon entering the restaurant. As soon as they were seated, JJ continued her conversation with Emily.

"Em, don't worry. If he tries to snub you, you force him into perusing something together. These men don't realize that getting the chance to date or kiss one of us is like winning a prize. It's rare, but it can happen".

"I always wondered this when I was younger" Emily began. "If a guy got a heart transplant and it was a woman's heart, will he still be as heartless and uncaring as a normal man really is?"

JJ chuckled. "I would be really surprised if he wasn't. Most guys are like that".

"So, if you weren't in love with you-know-who, then who would you like on the team?" JJ asked as the brunette thought hard about that question.

"Okay. Definitely not Morgan because he is too much of a flirt and a player. Not Reid because first of all, he is like a younger brother to me, second of all, he would be petrified and third of all, he would never understand".

JJ smirked at her friend's words.

"And not Rossi because he is old enough to be my father". Emily sighed loudly as JJ raised an eyebrow.

"So that leaves…"

"Yeah, I know. Hotch is all that's left. Let me tell you about Hotch. He is an extremely sexy, yet super serious workaholic who is both attractive and stunning at the same time. Every time I look at him, I want to kiss him, hold him and touch him".

Emily took a deep breath when she finished and looked at JJ who was grinning.

"I think you know what you have to do as soon as we return to the BAU" JJ responded.

"What's that?" Emily asked nervously.

"Do something spontaneous, but whatever it is, make sure it says "I love you" all over it, okay?" JJ sighed as she looked at her watch. "It's time to run".

"Awww" Emily groaned as she stuffed the last of her sandwich into her mouth before the female agents headed outside into the warm sunny air.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Emily saw Hotch leave to go to the bathroom. As soon as she realized that nobody was looking, she slipped into his office, lifted herself onto his desk and sat on the edge, waiting for him to return.

"Prentiss? What are you doing on my desk?" Hotch asked when he arrived back from the bathroom.

"This" Emily said as she grabbed his face and clamped her mouth onto his. She could smell cologne on his body as he passionately kissed her back, shoving his tongue into her mouth without permission. Emily slipped her hands under his suit jacket and ran a hand down his chest, hooking her leg around his.

"Hotchhh" Emily moaned when he sucked on her lower lip. Without breaking the kiss, Hotch pulled her on top of him as the two collapsed onto his couch.

'_She tastes like sugar and wine"_ Hotch thought as he gently sucked on the tip of her tongue, causing the brunette to moan again.

"Aaron" she cried against his lips as he silenced her with another kiss, pressing his body into hers.

She was going to have to thank JJ later for giving her this advice. She would never have thought that her stoical Unit Chief would ever be kissing her like this or that his lips were actually this soft and sweet. It was driving her insane.

'_If he can turn me on with a kiss' _Emily thought. '_What will he be like when we do other things?'_

Hotch massaged her tongue with his, clearly enjoying the kiss. He could feel his breath shortening as he realized that if he didn't stop, he would pass out. Hotch broke away gently, nibbling on her lower lip gently before separating completely from her.

Both agents were gasping for breath as Hotch hugged her to his chest.

"I love you" Emily cried as Hotch looked into her deep brown eyes. "I always have, since I started working here".

"I love you too, I just didn't know how to tell you because I didn't think you would feel that same about me" Hotch replied.

"Well I do and I am going to show you with this kiss" Emily answered as she leaned forward and kissed him again, putting as much passion into that kiss as she did with the previous one.

"It's a good thing that the door is locked and you decided to shut the shades today" Emily said with a sigh.

"We'd better get to work" Hotch replied as he leaned in to kiss her on the mouth once more. Both agents adjusted their clothes carefully.

"See you tonight, Prentiss" Hotch said as he raised an eyebrow to Emily who smirked at him.

"Be prepared to be awed" Emily whispered as she headed down to her desk in the bullpen where she began to think of the endless possibilities that were available with her new relationship with Hotch.

* * *

Thanks so very much for taking the time to read this story. Please review and let me know what you thought.


	2. Explaining Time

**Not My Cup of Tea**

**Disclaimer:** I own my imagination, but sadly not Criminal Minds…

**A/N:** Thank you very much to all who reviewed last chapter. Special thanks to **heartsnsmut82** and **"a"** for requesting a second chapter. Thank you also to **starie78** for giving me an idea for this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Helen Keller once wrote "The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or touched. They must be felt with the heart"

* * *

Emily made a quick exit from Hotch's office to her desk in the bullpen. She could feel his eyes on her back as she sat down and tried to act normal. However, that seemed to be very difficult for Emily, who was still in complete shock from her passionate encounter with her boss.

As hard as she tried to work on the case files in front of her, Emily kept on failing to concentrate. Instead, her mind kept on drifting to the night ahead. _'What could Hotch possibly have in store for me?' _she thought. She was, however, awakened from her thoughts by laughter. Looking up, she saw Morgan laughing at Reid, who was frowning.

"Come on kid. You got to get a girlfriend really soon" he said to the young genius who looked plain confused.

"I think I am fine with living the single life for now, Morgan" Reid answered quickly while Morgan laughed harder.

"Kid, you can't be serious. Every man needs a hot chick to pleasure them in ways that your young mind would never be able to understand nor handle" Morgan replied. "Go on, tell him Princess".

Morgan smirked at Emily, who looked up from her paper work to glance at her two male friends and partners. "Wha-What?"

"Now, who's got their undergarments in a knot?" he asked as Emily paled. "Out with it, Prentiss".

"Nothing" Emily responded coolly. "At least nothing that would matter or apply to you".

"Let me guess" he asked. "You've got a hot date with somebody".

Yep, there was definitely nothing that Emily could ever hide from the team, especially such juicy news about her love life. There were no secrets that Emily could ever hide from a bunch of profilers, who knew just about everything about her life, as she knew about herself.

'_Not just somebody'_ Emily thought, but she answered Morgan with "None of your business. Nobody can control who they fall for".

Morgan smirked. "Exactly, but don't you worry, Em. I am going to find out who you have the hots for one way or another".

"Good luck with that" Emily answered as Morgan laughed. When Emily turned her back to answer her ringing phone on her desk, Morgan pulled his own cell phone out and sent Garcia a text message.

'Hey Babygirl. Watch out for Em. She's in love, big time and I can't get it out of her'.

He smiled when he read Garcia's response. 'She is? Don't worry. I'll get to the bottom of it, hot stuff, but I can't promise I'll tell you all the details. ;)'

* * *

Emily headed into the break room and spotted the coffee machine along with some cups. That was exactly what she needed at the moment. Popping a K-Cup into the coffee machine, Emily waited for it to brew before adding some sugar and milk to it. When she turned, she jumped upon seeing JJ behind her.

"What a way to give me a freaking heart attack, Jay" Emily muttered while the blonde smirked.

"Oh no. You aren't going anywhere, Missy" JJ said as Emily tried to pass by her. Now she was cornered by JJ in the break room by the coffee machine.

"What do you want to know?" Emily said in a low voice as she stirred her coffee and then took a sip.

"What do you have to say?" JJ asked while Emily rolled her eyes.

Okay, okay. Thank you JJ for giving me advice" she replied as the blonde smirked.

"So what happened?" JJ questioned.

""Demanding much?" Emily muttered. "The nerve of some people…"

JJ smiled at the annoyed brunette. "So did you make a move on Hotch?"

"And, why are you being such an evil blonde demon today?" Emily answered. JJ frowned at her best friend.

"Come on, Em. What happened? You can tell me. I promise not to tell anyone".

Emily thought about this for a second before looking around for any lingering snoopers. "Why don't we talk in your office, Jayje?" she finally said as she glanced at the wall where a small security camera was attached to a post.

JJ nodded, but grabbed Emily's arm. "If this is a trick to get out of talking about it, I am not going to let you go anywhere".

"Nice move" Emily answered as the two women began to head up to JJ's office.

* * *

"So, spill the beans, Em. What happened?" JJ asked as she shut her office door and smirked at her friend.

"Okay so Hotch had taken a bathroom break and I decided it was the perfect chance to surprise him and be spontaneous and passionate like you said" Emily began as JJ nodded. "Well then he returned from the bathroom and I was sitting on his desk, waiting for him. When he asked me what I was doing, I grabbed his face and kissed him".

Emily watched JJ's shocked expression as she continued. "We made out for about five minutes straight. He is surprisingly, the best kisser ever! He left me breathless at the end and we admitted our love for each other. He then said and I quote "See you tonight, Prentiss".

"Jayje?" Emily asked as she saw her friend speechless, her face holding an amazed look.

JJ finally reacted and pulled Emily into a huge bear hug, laughing in glee. "Yay, Em. See I told you that you could do it. So what do you think "tonight" is going to entail?" she finished, raising her eyebrows and pouting her lips.

"I think it's going to be something that I'm definitely going to enjoy" Emily replied as she smirked at her friend who giggled. "I think I am going to need some help picking out an outfit for tonight, though so maybe if you are free, you can come on over to my place".

"Absolutely! I'll have Will watch Henry for a few hours and I'll come over before you go over to Hotch's".

"Great" Emily answered as the two women headed for the door. JJ opened it and both were surprised to see Garcia standing outside of it.

"Garcia! What the hell?" Emily said as the technical analyst smirked at the other two women.

"Come here, you two" she began as she grabbed both of her friend's arms and pulled them up into her lair.

* * *

"Okay, so remember about four years ago when you got pregnant, JJ, and I was one of the last people to know? Well, I sure as hell am definitely not going to let that happen with Emily here" Garcia cried as she exchanged glances between the blonde and the brunette sitting in front of her.

"Gumdrop, why didn't you tell me that you had a make out session with Hotch? Or better yet, why didn't you invite me to your make-out session? I'm sure Bossman wouldn't have minded".

Emily chuckled. "I'm pretty sure he would have minded a lot. In fact, he probably wouldn't have kissed me if anyone else was around".

"Right" Garcia answered. "And I won't tell anyone about this dirty little secret between you and Bossman just because I know Hotch will kill me and you'll help him bury the body".

"Good choice" Emily replied as JJ smirked at the two women. "Well as entertaining as my love life is, I really got to get back to work".

"Okay, Em. See ya tonight" Garcia remarked as Emily winked before heading out the door of Garcia's office.

* * *

"When you are in love, you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams". Dr Seuss

* * *

To be continued in chapter 3…if anybody wants me to continue, that is.

Thank you for reading and please review! They are much appreciated and motivate me to continue!


	3. The Date

**Not My Cup of Tea**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of Criminal Minds or the characters

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed chapter 2! Sorry that it took so long to post chapter 3! Special thanks to: **jenny crum**, **everyday** **I'm**** shuffling, lou3174, hotchfan1, greengirl82, Au Hunter, starie78**, **HPforever-after** and **tvse5** for requesting a second chapter! Love you all! Please enjoy this long awaited chapter of this story…

* * *

"A friend is one to whom one may pour out the contents of one's heart, chaff and grain together, knowing that gentle hands will take and sift it, keep what is worth keeping, and with a breath of kindness, blow the rest away." – George Eliot

* * *

When Emily arrived home to her apartment, she was almost bubbling with excitement from the day's events. Sergio, her cat, greeted her as soon as she walked in the door.

"Hey buddy" Emily called to her cat. He just looked at her with a blank stare on his face.

Rolling her eyes at the cat, she flopped down on her couch. She just couldn't erase the thought of Hotch from her head. He had told her that he was picking her up at 8:30 tonight. Looking at the clock that read 5:47, Emily knew that she should get a head start on preparing for her date tonight.

Just as Emily was about to head up the stairs to her bedroom, she heard a knock on the door. When she looked out the peephole, she saw the smiling faces of her two blonde friends.

"Hey girls. Come on in" Emily greeted JJ and Garcia. Both blondes gave Emily a hug and she saw that JJ had a pizza box in her hand.

"Aw. That was sweet of you two to pick that up" the brunette told JJ.

"Well Garcia was really the one who told me to stop for something to eat" JJ announced.

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do" Garcia answered with a smile. "So, find anything to wear on your date with Bossman tonight?"

"Not yet" Emily replied. "I still have to shower and do my hair and makeup and make sure I look perfect and…"

"Okay girlie. Slow down. Jay and I'll pick out a knockout dress for you to wear on your date while you shower" Garcia said lightly.

"Thanks so much, guys" Emily answered.

"Yup and we'll make sure you look absolutely amazing for your date with Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome tonight" JJ remarked with a wink.

"Kay" Emily said, heading up the stairs to her bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

"So what should we pick out for her to wear on her date with Hotch?" JJ asked an excited Garcia.

"Something hot" Garcia replied, flipping through her brunette friend's closet. "I was reading a magazine article last week about how guys like their woman to be dressed on a date. At first, I thought it was all just mumbo jumbo until I realized that some of it is logically true".

"Right" JJ answered. "I am almost positive that Hotch is going to treat Emily to some wine and dine tonight at a fancy restaurant so let's go with something that is elegantly sexy if you know what I mean".

She pulled a black dress out of the closet that had a sexy ruffle on the bottom of it.

"This paired with these black stilettoes and this necklace and she'll be as sexy as hell" JJ murmured. At that, Emily entered her bedroom with a robe on and a towel wrapped around her hair.

"Hey. Any luck?" Emily asked. "All that I have in that closet is useless junky clothes".

"Not this dress" JJ said as she whipped the dress out from behind her. Emily looked at the dress and something like a smile flickered across her face.

"Thanks so much you two" she replied. Her mind was dancing with images of the expression that would be on Hotch's face when he saw the dress that she was going to wear.

"Em, you should curl your hair for this little date tonight because you always straighten it every day" Garcia suggested excitedly while JJ nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

About an hour later, the clock said 7:30 and Emily was ready for her date. The dress looked amazing on her complete with the black stilettoes and jewelry. She had put on a small amount of makeup just so that she looked natural with a pretty glow.

"Okay, Emily. We are gonna scadudale because Hotch is going to be here any minute" Garcia announced.

"Scadudale?" JJ asked with a smirk at the bubbly blonde.

"Yeah, you know like leave quickly?" Garcia asked with a lookof laughter in her eyes.

"Right" JJ answered, her smile teasing.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, causing all three women to jump. It was 8:00 on the dot!

"Okay, good luck gumdrop" Garcia said to the brunette, both blondes giving her a hug. "We're going to exit through the back door, Em".

Emily thanked them quickly and then opened the door of her apartment. There stood Hotch, in his suit of course.

"Hi Hotch" Emily said, putting on her best sexy smile.

Hotch could barely think straight while looking at Emily. Her dress was eye catching as well as the pale skin that was exposed. His eyes traveled down her body, starting at her pink lips, then moving down to her breasts and finally down her gorgeous legs. He just couldn't stop looking at her breasts. He imagined cupping them in his hands and then rubbing her hard nipples that were just waiting to be sucked. He was so wrapped up in thoughts about her that he forgot to respond to her greeting.

"Uh… Hi Emily. You look a-amazing".

"Thanks. So are you ready to go?" Emily answered while Hotch nodded. Emily grabbed her bag while Hotch took her hand and led her to the elevators. Once they had gotten inside the elevators and the doors had closed, Hotch grabbed her face and the two began to kiss passionately and slowly.

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Hotch worked his hands down her body, slipping a hand up her dress to play with the hem of her black lace panties. His other hand massaged her breasts, causing the brunette to moan loudly into his mouth.

Before they knew it, both brunette agents heard the ping of the elevator and broke apart as the doors opened. Emily fixed her dress while Hotch adjusted his electric blue tie.

They arrived at the SUV parked in the parking lot of Emily's apartment complex. Once they were inside the car, they resumed their kiss from earlier.

"I want you so badly" Hotch mumbled against her lips. Emily let out a soft giggle and raked a hand through his hair. He, in turn, sucked on her lower lip , causing Emily to moan again. 'Why is he so damn sexy' was the only coherent thought that ran through Emily's head.

She could kiss him forever and ever, but Emily knew that it would be more fun to watch him try and control his urges tonight. And if he was a good boy, he would get what he wanted: her.

Emily nibbled gently on his lower lip and licked it before pulling away from the passionate kiss. She saw Hotch sigh loudly.

"Damn it" he muttered in a low voice. That made Emily feelproud of herself because he wanted her that badly.

"We had better head on to the restaurant" she remarked while he studied her carefully. "But, if you want dessert tonight, if you know what I mean, then you'd better behave and not be a naughty boy".

Hotch sighed again. He knew that tonight was going to be a night he would never forget, but he would have to earn someone like Emily and that was the part that was going to be difficult.

* * *

**The End:** Thanks so much to all of the reviewers and to future ones for this story. This was the last chapter, so I hope that it was well enjoyed. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought of this story!


End file.
